Seductress
by Anayaah1611
Summary: El's innocence seems to be waning setting Mike's nerves on fire. R&R please!
1. Chapter One

"Mike,"

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight, which for some reason, was the only light source in the room.

And which...was definitely not helping his situation at the moment.

"Please?"

Her voice was choking with emotions, every word she forced out of her mouth was with great effort.

He gritted his teeth, stretching his lips into a tight line to avoid his jaw from falling to the floor.

 _No_.He thought to himself.

 _Just say no._

Her hair swayed in the air, light shining through her natural curls, only weakening whatever resistance he had left in him.

Did she even realise how all of this was affecting him?

 _Holy shit_ , he thought to himself, biting back a gasp as her fingers danced over the buttons on her very loose shirt which had once belonged to him. He could still feel his stomach turn as blood rushed away from his brain, numbing his mind.

He ached to know what wonders lay underneath, but he'd be invading unchartered waters that he should likely not try to explore anytime soon.

But how could he possibly refuse her offer, run away from her, when she stood in front of him with such a thirst in her eyes and asked from him the one thing he'd wanted for so long?

 _Oh, dear God. What have I done to deserve this?_

It was a Sunday afternoon - well, morning for the 16 year old brunette - when he lazily made his way to the door, whose bell had been ringing constantly for the past minute.

He rubbed his eyes and looked through the peephole, a familiar face waiting expectantly, with one foot tapping against the porch floor, no less, and a small grin of his own as he opened the door at light speed.

"Mike."

How could something so simple, just his own name from her mouth make his grin stretch further?

Goddammit.

He nodded at her, murmuring something along the lines of 'G'morning. Breakfast on the table.', before turning tail and scurrying into the bathroom.

 _Nope. Nope._

She made him look like a blasted fool everytime she smiled at him with her half closed eyes.

It had been two whole years since Eleven had become a part of society, eagerly delving into it like a curious cat.

While the freedom made Eleven happier (school hours being her favorite time, much to Mike's chagrin), her boyfriend was not of the same opinion.

Selfish, he knew, but he had liked it better when he had her all to himself.

'Two years in any high school would be enough to steal her innocence,' everyone had told him.

He believed no one.

So imagine his horror, when he sat doing his homework, occasionally sneaking a peek at the girl who lay on his bed with a book in her hand with her skirt rustling in the wind of the open window, exposing more and more of her soft white skin -

"Hey, eyes up here, asshole!"

Mike's eyes shot up in sheer panic, his expression resembling a deer caught in the headlights.

" 'She said, as his eyes drifted down the valley of her br-' "

"Whoa whoa!" The boy jumped out of his seat in a flash, ripping the book out of her grasp.

"What in the name of God are you reading?!" He scanned the book, 'American Girl 101' and the cover was enough for him to judge the contents.

And enough to know who she had gotten it from.

"Max," he growled in annoyance.

"Oh, I am going to skin her."

She tilted her head to one side in confusion, Mike's reaction only increasing her curiosity.

How was she so cute effortlessly?

"I told her I wanted to know more about being a normal girl."

 _Normal_? Mike scoffed.

 _This was the farthest thing from normal she could learn to be._

She reached out for the book which Mike conveniently held away from her prying hands.

"I will give you a hundred other appropriate books," Mike said, emphasizing on the 'appropriate'.

"But definitely not this one."

Eleven pouted for a whole half hour, while Mike had his back to her on his table.

"That's not going to work on me."

"You're not even looking."

"I know you well enough."

"Do you really?"

Mike turned to look at the girl, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't I?"

Eleven pursed her lips, as if contemplating having this conversation that, by now had piqued Mike's curiosity.

She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed and he gladly obeyed.

"Mike..." The brunette paused for a while, thinking over how to phrase her next words.

She looked at him in silent admiration, running her thin fingers through his messy hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her either, a small smile plastered on his lips as his gaze remained glued to her half opened mouth.

He subconsciously licked his lips.

"Help me, Mike."

He met her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Help you? With what?"

She ran a finger down the side of his face, delicately drawing circles on his cheeks.

 _Okay, this was weird_.

Granted, Eleven was expressive. She liked hugs and would rather cuddle while rewatching star wars (using "the force" to pull the glass of milk and eggos.) than go out anyday.

But this...

This felt different.

This was more intimate.

His hand found it's way to her face, soft skin making contact with his fingers where they rested. Concern was evident on his face.

Had something happened without him knowing?

"El, what's the matter?"

She seemed to have heard his words, but the brunette remained silent, like midnight. She seemed to be so lost, it almost reminded him of the first time he spoke to her 2 years ago.

"I feel...giddy."

The first thing that came to Mike's mind were Eggos.

She had had one too many for breakfast and that was probably making her sick.

"Ah,"

Mike softly pulled back to rid him of the distraction, earning a low grunt of disapproval from his girlfriend.

"I'll ask mum to bring you medicines. That'll calm it down, I guess."

He tried to stand up, he really did. But he couldn't even move a toe.

 _The force awakens,_ Mike sighed.

"We spoke about this, El. No using your powers for silly reasons."

It was a way for him to feel equal in their relationship, not like he needed to wear an armour 24/7 just in case they disagreed on something, which, mind you, hardly ever happened. (Thank Christ.)

"Certainly not something as stupid as 'I dont want to eat that yucky stuff.' "

Yeah, he spoke from experience.

"No.."

Her voice was low, almost like a plea, a whisper.

Almost as if she were embarrassed.

She pulled him towards her, lips parting ever so slightly to make space for his that fit like lock and key.

He melted into the kiss though surprised, his hands resting on the small of her back as she leaned into him, closing the space between them as if her life depended on it.

To him, it felt so desperate, like he had been wanting this for longer than he had lived, which was of course, not possible, but it was reason enough for him to not pull away anytime soon.

Mike sometimes found himself wondering if she had powers other than the force. Like hypnosis, for one.

Was that why he felt so mesmerized when she was with him?

He hadn't realised how breathless he was, until she broke the kiss, gasping for air much like him.

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, drinking in her slow and short breaths that fanned his face.

"I feel giddy when I'm around you."

He didn't move, quietly listening to whatever she had to say, for fear of meeting her eyes and causing her to stop talking.

He'd just listen, he decided. He loved her voice anyway.

"I... don't understand it, but.." He waited for her to continue, her curls tickling his neck.

"But...I feel so restless."

El's breaths quickened and he felt her shiver, like she was just learning to breathe for the first time.

"I... want to be closer."

Blood rushed to his face, the environment suddenly becoming hotter than Mike could take.

"Why do I feel this way?"

Did she mean what he was thinking?

Mike's brain was going to explode, he reckoned, if they stayed glued to each other for any longer.

The proximity was not good for his nerves.

Putting two hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back standing up abruptly, surprising, El, who just watched him without movement.

"You're probably unwell."

She was too innocent, too naive for this. And it was too early for this. Even though, in his mind, he couldn't stop his imagination from running wild.

"Just rest for a few days and you'll be okay."

Her lips curled into a frown. Eleven mumbled something that sounded like 'you don't understand..' as she walked past him, straight out of the house.

 _He understood._

He understood even though he didn't want to. And it took all of his strength to not look her way.

School went by quick, the absence of Eleven sending a wave of guilt through the poor boy.

What could he have done though?

He sat in the park alone, lost in the thoughts of a certain brunette.

The first time he had felt it, he had blamed it on the mushroom he had eaten that day.

I mean, logically, that's what a fourteen year old boy would assume after feeling all the blood rush to his...nether region.

The next time, he blamed it on hormones. They were just messing with him.

He was growing up, after all.

Eleven, however, was different. She didn't understand hormones and would probably have felt so weirdly uncomfortable around him without any clue.

So maybe it made him a bit happy. Maybe, he was just glad she felt the same way he did.

That he wasn't the only one.

But, for how long could he just let her think it was just an illness?

He didn't want her to be afraid, he wanted it to feel wonderful, but he was just a kid himself.

Way to go, brain.

"Hey."

The swing next to his that had been vacant when he came was now occupied by a certain redhead he had threatened to kill just a day ago.

"Max."

Mike growled under his breath.

"Whoa there, Mikey," she moved back in her seat dramatically.

"Calm down."

He looked away, hoping she'd just leave him alone.

"So I see she finally told you."

His eyes snapped back to her face, a light smirk sitting on it.

"She's been wanting to tell you for a while now. You're such a doufus, you hadn't even noticed."

He bit his lip. What could he even say in his defense?

He was too pre occupied by his own imagination?

 _Ew_.

"Just explain it to her, will ya? I'm tired of saying it's just her brain messing with her."

Max stood up to leave, lightly patting down any dust tht that gotten on her jeans.

"Oh," she turned to look at Mike with a larger, much more evil smirk.

"Remember to use protection."

He cursed under his breath and Max laughed all the way out of the park.

It was already late evening by the time Mike stood up to leave. His walk home was equally silent, contemplating what he would tell her when he saw her next.

He'd have to say something, obviously.

So, when the boy realized he had absent mindedly stumbled into the woods where she lived by habit, he gulped.

He'd just go in and ask her why she didn't attend. Just checking on her, he told himself.

 _Yeah, just that._

Gathering all the courage he could muster, he knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Eleven, ofcourse knew who it was. She always did and would open the door before he even said anything.

Well, not today clearly.

The moon hung low in the sky, while Mike stood in the cold, realising she wasn't going to open the door like she usually did, and staying put was probably a really bad idea.

"El, why didn't you come today? Are you alright?"

No reply.

He sighed.

"El, please open the door..."

He rubbed his arms in the biting cold. Mike feared he'd freeze to death if he stayed out any longer with nothing but a tight shirt and jeans shielding him.

How was he to know he'd be out so late?

Seemingly, Eleven could sense his discomfort, seeing as the door creaked open.

Mike stepped in, scanning the room - well, how much ever of it was visible anyway.

It was pitch black.

He quickly walked past the table where food sat untouched and had seemed to have gone cold a while ago.

He felt so guilty, it made him feel sick.

A whimper drew his attention to the half opened door to his left. Stepping away from the showcase, he lightly pushed the door open.

And now he stood there, watching every move she made as if he were enchanted.

He didn't deny it. Figuratively speaking, he was.

Adrenaline pumped through his blood, every part of his body tingling with excitement. Yet, all he did was watch dumbfoundedly, standing rooted to his spot, unwilling to move.

God knows what he would end up doing.

But he didn't need to move anymore.

Soft footsteps resonated in the room, moving towards him like a kitten in the night. (He was so sure he heard a low purr.)

He took in her form, his long shirt the only thing covering her, a strap visibly peeking from under the colar which was way too large for her slim frame.

Oh God, she was tempting him.

 _Stop_ , he whispered, too low for her to hear.

 _Please stop_.

She continued her slow stroll, more of her physique falling on his predatory eyes like he hadn't already memorized every curve.

She came to a halt when she stood right before him, her smaller frame towered by his own.

She hadn't broken eye contact for a second, setting every nerve ending in his body on fire.

"El, stop..." His words, which he had expected to sound stern, came out like a whisper, like he begged for her to stop for the sake of his sanity.

None of which was wrong, by the way.

The girl paid no heed to his words, raising herself on tip-toes, her face now mere inches away from his own.

"You don't want me to stop."

When had she learned all of this? And from where?

Whatever happened to the innocent girl he had known her to be for the years they had been in each other's company?

Her eyes were clouded with an inexplicable emotion, her fingers slowly making their way to Mike's balled fist where his nails dug into his palm.

"Why are you asking me to stop when you don't want me to ?"

 _Why are you testing my control?_

See, it was always hard to be in love with someone who could hardly understand emotions. She couldn't see his agony.

Mike gulped.

"Because,"

He hated how his voice sounded so hoarse.

"This is wrong."

He hated how their fingers intertwined, fitting so perfectly together.

And he hated how after her lips softly touched his, his body couldn't stop buzzing with delight.

He pulled her flush against him, one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand.

It was slow, soft, as if she were asking for permission.

But before his response was delivered, she broke the kiss.

Mike growled in displeasure.

"Then," she whispered through quick breaths locking eyes with him, her innocent gaze taking his breath away.

"Why does it feel so right?"

 _Enough_.

Mike wrapped his finger at the back of her neck, where he could feel the tiny hairs stand in surprise. He pulled her in once more, this time passion dripping from every part of his being.

 _He had held back for long enough._

I **hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know how it was! Part 2 will come up soon! Thank you so much for reading! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Enough_**.

Mike wrapped his finger at the back of her neck, where he could feel the tiny hairs stand in surprise.

 _He had held back for long enough._

Eleven gasped in surprise, but was quick to respond with an equal tenacity.

Their lips glided against each other, Mike engulfing all that she had to offer swiftly. It felt so urgent, messages passing between them with just the beating of their hearts.

 _'I want you'_ , it said desperately.

His hands caressed her thin frame, every spot he touched igniting an inextinguishable flame.

Fingers roamed the span of her back, stopping occasionally to play with the strands of her hair that cascaded down it in thick waves.

His tongue traced her lip, slowly and carefully awaiting a reaction, lightly nibbling and rolling it between his own.

 _'I need you_ ', it said.

A moan escaped her open mouth as Mike lightly dug his teeth into her plush lips.

It wasn't intentional, but owing to the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Mike felt rather out of control.

 _Primal instincts_ \- as he remembered from biology class - were what initiated sexual attraction leading then, directly into mating.

Humans, however, were able to feel a level higher than that, a bond that crossed mating just for the sake of producing an offspring.

 _Sexual pleasure._

The first time El had mentioned her changing body, it had (as much as it embarrassed him to admit), elicited a feeling that could only be concluded as a primal response.

And now, as she pushed her small body on him, parts that he had tried to get his mind off of now in complete contact with his, he could see how fragile humans were to their instincts, how his resistance had crumbled in less than 10 seconds at her seduction.

The sweet smell of her shampoo blocked his senses from everything else and as he guessed, so did her spike in pheromones.

"Mike, it hurts..."

He snapped out of his trance to look down at her through hooded eyes, the lust probably evident in them and he cared too little to hide it.

He could feel her squirm, pressing her thighs together and playing with the hem of her shirt in a desperate attempt to ease her body.

Her discomfort was clear to him, he wrapped his fingers around hers and drew her attention to him as he attempted to read her glassy eyes.

"Where?"

His voice came out as a low whisper near her ear to which she shuddered unconsciously, pressing her lips together and looking at her feet.

"Words, El. I need you to tell me."

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes in a comforting gesture, muttering ' _it's okay_ ' as his other hand caressed her palm.

"D-down...there.."

Mike released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and with the hand that held hers, he began to move from her neck to her chest, from her chest to her stomach, from her stomach to -

El whimpered as her fingers rested above her underwear, tightening her grip on his fingers.

"H-here..."

He didn't prod further then, simply lifting her in his arms and making his way to her room, where all the innocent memories of playing snakes and ladders or solving math together, were going to be replaced by a much, much more significant memory.

 _A much more intimate one._

She held on to him, elevated breath softly contacting his neck as his fingers traced circles over her now exposed thigh.

He didn't know much; not what to do, nor how to begin even. And being the genius kid he was, this certainly wasn't one of his proudest moments.

But primal instincts as he referred to them, would guide him through the way and he would follow, promising to patiently help her relieve the pain she didn't know how to get rid off.

While giving her unimaginable pleasure instead.

Mike put her down on the bed as he reached, spending a moment more to admire her beautiful curves and her chest that rose and fell with every deep breath she took.

 _How was she this tempting?_

"You're driving me insane..."

El looked up nervously at the irises in his eyes that had turned a darker shade and made her stomach jump, whether in fear or excitement she could no longer decipher.

Mike bent over El, caressing her beautiful curls, twirling a strand or two in between his fingers.

She placed a hand over her heart that had sped up at the close proximity, trying hard to relax under the constant feeling of his eyes tracing her exposed skin.

She recalled hearing girls talk about what came after kissing- in the locker room before gym class, giggles and all- something about the heat in their stomach, about the uncontrollable beating of their heart.

Something about being _turned on_.

Mike captured her open lips, allowing El to move before he did; he didn't want to seem predatory, wanting instead for her to open up to him at her own pace before attacking.

Which was an impulse he was finding harder to control by the minute.

Somehow, the realization of what she was feeling had made El's stomach go berserk, so much so that she was sure it could come out her mouth any moment then.

However, with his lips on hers, with the moon peeking at them through the window and the leaves rustling in the wind, she couldn't let fear take away this feeling.

This brand new feeling of _desire_.

Wrapping her hands delicately around his neck, she pushed herself off the bed, her lips digging into his that opened wider in response, encompassing them within his own.

It wasn't slow, nor was it simply affectionate. It spoke of passion and seemed more demanding than anything either of them had felt before.

Mike raked his hand down her chin, pulling the wide neck of her shirt lower and lower, exposing more of her skin that felt warm under his freezing fingertips.

Eleven's toes curled on themselves; her mind trying hard to keep up with his wandering fingers, anticipating the moment they made contact with her unusually sensitive skin.

Mike continued his ministrations, hands travelling down her cleavage, stopping to scissor open the shirt enough to expose the mounds that sat on each side.

El bit Mike's lip as he laid his open palm on her breast that even through the clothes felt like they were on **_fire_**.

Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, he pushed aside the first layer of fabric to look at the fair skin that covered her chest turning pink as the blood rushed to it, her body hyperaware of his hawk like attention.

He gave it an experimental squeeze, drawing a mewl from the girl below him as she instinctively pinched his shoulders where her hands now rested.

Gaining more and more confidence by her fast paced breathing, he pushed her bra slowly off, exposing her already very sensitive nipples that rose even more as the chill of the night made sudden contact with it.

He placed the tip of his finger on the pad and El gasped, arching her back, subconsciously leaning more into his devilish touch. It felt exquisite and an unwilling, 'Dear God!' escaped her.

 _Not the sexiest thing he would've imagined, but hell, it was_ cute, Mike thought, laughing only to himself and sparing her the embarrassment.

As he got more and more harsh with his movements, El grabbed at his shirt, whining at the amount of flesh he had covered and clumsily attempting to push it off him.

He raised himself off of her to rid himself of his shirt, throwing it to the side of her bed where it would lay soon under all the rest of the clothes that covered either of them.

He had started to burn up under them anyway.

Mike took his time to unbutton El's shirt grazing his fingertips over her navel and playing with the elastic of her underwear, that now was the only piece of fabric covering her.

He adored her naked form; she looked so beautiful under him, shivering at his lust filled gaze running down her body.

"D-don't look..like that..."

He lowered himself over her once more, bending down to wrap his tongue around her ear and whisper,

"How can I not?"

He peppered kisses down her neck, biting and soothing it with slow licks as she grit her teeth and curled her toes to support the constant need to moan that was ripping her insides.

Realising this at how her jaw was clenched shut, Mike raised himself to kiss her, running his hot tongue over the roof of her mouth, pushing it open wide.

"I want to hear you."

She opened her eyes to watch him push her legs open and whimpered at the sultry look in his eyes.

"I'd love to hear you."

He placed his hands on her inner thigh, rubbing softly and edging closer and closer to her throbbing core. His mouth meanwhile covered her bare breast, circling around her nipple that pleaded for attention.

The sensations were too much for Eleven, who moaned louder with every passing movement, growing more and more sensitive to his touch as if they burned holes into her skin.

Mike's fingers tickled her inner thigh and El thrust her hips up to his fingers as she began to drip, the moistness progressively spreading through her panties.

At this point, Mike could smell her arousal in the air as her sweet smell filled the room and he could hardly control his own.

He was aware of the discomfort under his pant, it had been demanding attention that he kept denying.

He didn't want to intimidate Eleven anymore than she already was. He'd have to take it slowly.

As his tongue moved down her body, he stopped to play with her navel, chuckling at El who instinctively kicked the air, looking rather surprised (and embarrassed) at her own unexpected reaction.

He kissed the fingers that covered her face, feeling them quiver as his own wandered just around her opening.

"Mike, please..."

The amount of times he had heard this one sentence since yesterday though uncountable, was something he knew he'd never get used to; how she dragged the please in this... _begging_ sort of way.

Is this what a ' _kink_ ' was?

"Please, what El? What do you want me to do?"

 ** _Mike knew._**

He knew but, he needed her to guide him. As much as he could let his instincts take full control, he wanted to know what felt good to her, what drove her over the edge.

He needed to hear it directly from her.

"In..." Her voice was hoarse, probably from all the noises she'd been making, not that it made a difference.

She still sounded just as beautiful to him.

"In where?"

She made a disgruntled sound, scowling at him teasing her and Mike laughed, kissing her closed eyelids and her quivering lips.

"I'm as clueless as you are, so guide me, El.Tell me what feels good."

He could see her dark irises study his face for a second, whether he meant what he said or he was just messing around.

A slow nod of agreement followed and Mike pushed his question forward again.

"So, where?"

El thrust her pelvis high enough to push Mike's unaware fingers over her moist skin and she gasped at the sensation that ripped out of her untouched core, sending shockwaves straight up her spine in close succession.

Before she could get over it however, Mike ran his fingers up and down the lips, feeling the dampness increase under his touch.

He gave her little time to recover, scissoring her opening with his fingers and occasionally touching the mound that was growing from underneath it.

He could see she was a moaning mess under him, grabbing the sheets frantically and turning her head from one side to the other as the sensations hit her one after the other.

It was a foreign feeling, Mike touching her in such a private area and as embarrassing as it was, it had no comparison to how good it felt.

"Inside..."

Mike who had been concentrating on El, waiting for her guidance patiently, nodded and bent lower to kiss her and she melted into it, loving anything and everything he did at this point.

Her hands found his neck once again; holding on to him and spreading her legs slightly to allow his finger enough space to enter.

Mike lightly pushed the fabric aside, prodding at her lips, feeling her fluid cover his fingers. After feeling her sufficiently lubricated, he prodded her entrance and El cried out, her nails digging into Mike's bare back.

She shuddered as he slowly pushed one finger deep inside her, feeling her walls clench tightly around his finger.

Short quick breaths left her half open mouth as Mike softly began to move, giving her just enough time to pull herself together.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out, watching her convulse in rhythm with his movements, going slow at first and then faster with every pump.

As he watched her get accustomed to one, he put another and El shattered again, gasping for air as she felt the wind getting knocked out of her.

Her senses were in overdrive as the world around her spun faster than it had ever before and she felt like she was hanging by the last thread.

Mike bent lower, taking her scent deeper and deeper through his nose, shuddering at how it pulled him in an almost animalistic sense.

His tongue swept over her entrance in one stroke and El gasped, grabbing at the hair on his head tightly, keeping his head in position as he held onto her open legs for support.

Mike delved deeper and deeper, feeling El grow closer to the tipping point. His tongue circled the mound that had formed atop her labia, occasionally pressing it with his fingers as she screamed in pleasure.

"Wait...Mike.."

She huffed out in short breaths, pushing on his shoulders lightly while panting profusely

He looked up quizzically, surprised at the sudden interruption.

"I want you to...feel good too."

Mike smiled up at her, gently caressing her flushed cheeks and reaching up to kiss her forehead.

"What makes you happy gives me pleasure, El."

"No," she said, shaking her head adamantly.

"Let me, please."

El tipped their positions, now climbing on top of a startled Mike, who bit his lip at the direct contact of his throbbing member with her inner thigh as thick pre-cum began to leak out of him.

She felt it too, gasping at how it poked her and her body reacted in a similar fashion, getting wetter and wetter by the instant.

"El... You really don't have to.."

She shushed him, sticking her back out and unbuckling his pants, pulling it down slowly and steadily.

As hot breath made contact with the skin in his lower region he growled, feeling cracks develop in the control he had tried so hard to maintain.

It was unexplored terrain for the girl who, adventurously ran her thin fingers over the tent that had formed over his boxers.

At his involuntary shudder, El lifted his underwear to relieve him of the possible pain he was in after controlling for so long and she knew as sweetly he had taken it upon himself to pleasure her, she wanted this to be memorable for him too.

She had bravely decided on a whim, but she had no knowledge of what to do and so turned to him for help.

She looked up sheepishly at her partner who simply chuckled at her and pet her head hair in adoration.

"I'll teach you," Mike whispered, placing his hand over hers and grasping his growing member between her warm fingers.

He groaned at the contact, momentarily stilling, letting himself get accustomed to the feeling of her nimble fingers resting on him.

It felt hard under her fingertips as it stood erect and she watched amazed at how Mike's eyes squeezed shut when she tightened her grip on him.

Mike's trembling fingers guided El's up and down his length, slow pumps with a soft grip and he marvelled at how different it felt from when he did it in solitude, how his hands could never emulate the feel of her fingers on him.

He watched her pick up quickly, increasing the pace before he got used to it, trying to keep him hanging on the edge like he had her.

Mike let go, allowing her now to experiment more and letting himself enjoy the unexpected little surprises she threw his way, like the sudden tight grip, the brazen touch over his tip, it all elicited strained moans from him that he hadn't expected himself.

 _It almost seemed to him like she knew what to do._

He shut his eyes for the element of surprise, so he couldn't tell what she would do next and he was certainly rewarded when as he patiently waited for her fingers that had momentarily left his pulsating member, he instead felt a moist warmth sheath him, gasping in response.

She circled his tip with her tongue, lapping at it. The feel of her rough, warm tongue over him was intense, sending jolts of electricity up his body and clouding his mind.

By the second time, Mike bucked his hips, pushing his length within her warm, moist mouth as she wrapped her tongue around it welcomingly.

He moved in and out for her as she closed her lips around him tightly and he clenched his abs fiercely, feeling liquid pooling in his abdomen with every pump.

But as much as his head swarmed with thoughts of having this for hours, he knew that if she continued, he would end up breaking under her and he didn't want it to end here.

 _He wanted to go all the way_.

He grabbed her arms and yanked her up on his thighs as she adjusted to him, stabilizing her position on top of him as she licked the thick liquid off her lips.

It was only then that Mike realized he had missed the most important thing.

 _They had no form of protection._

He bit his lip in irritation, being able to sense his orgasm close-and hers too by the looks of how her legs were shaking - but he didn't know what to do.

It was only then that El remembered, an odd moment of 'Aha!' mid-sex that earned her an eyebrow raise from her boyfriend, about what Max had told her.

"I don't know if Mike will have the ball-"

She had said, quickly glancing at El and continuing "-Courage, to ever confront you about this, but just in case..."

She hurriedly slipped a small packet into El's hand and closed her fist around it.

"I stole that from my brother. Hide it in your bedside drawer." She whispered.

El nodded, rather puzzled.

Max worriedly glanced at everyone else in the playground going about their business and when she was sure no one was listening, she whispered,

"Give this to him, he'll know what to do...I hope."

El stretched over Mike, pulling open her drawer and reaching for the packet which when she offered to her boyfriend, only received a wide eyed-open mouthed gape.

"Max..." She said, averting her gaze from his very...bemused one.

He remembered having said he'd kill the girl in question a day ago but now as it seemed, the picture was very different.

Muttering a silent _thank you_ in his head, he tore it open, pulling out the flimsy contents as El watched with rapt attention.

He unwrapped it and straightened out the folds that had formed. El motioned for him to give it to her, that she wanted to do whatever was necessary.

As illiterate as she was in this department, protection was something they had studied and she was certain she'd figure it out somehow.

Mike let El satisfy her curiosity.

She slowly slipped the latex on him, making sure she brushed against his inner thigh at which he groaned to her immense pleasure.

Maybe it was the intensity of the moment or the look in her eyes that made Mike realise: They had been together for so long and had already been through so much that he had never found the right time to really tell her what she meant to him.

 _And what better time than now?_

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his hands around her as she fell gently on him in surprise, resting her open palm over his chest.

"Ever since we first met, you've been my greatest joy."

She smiled against him.

"From when we became friends, to when you disappeared.."

El felt his hold on her tightening protectively, almost as if he was afraid of losing her again, even after all this time.

"..To when you returned to me and now, more than ever,"

Mike lovingly kissed her forehead, tucking her head safely under his chin as she patted him softly.

"I love you."

El raised herself off him, kissing him ever so gently, a smile plastered on her face.

"I love you too, Mike. I always will. From now,"

He could hear the raw, naked emotion in her voice even as her lips moved against his, following him as he positioned her neatly above him.

"Till forever."

It was his unspoken way of asking permission which as he concurred, was granted to him.

El adjusted herself above his member that hurt as soft flesh made contact with it and he shivered.

She leaned in almost a feline stance, placing her hands flush against his abdomen where his muscles contracted, her knees rested on his thighs with a low whimper.

El lowered herself slowly, almost _too slowly_ for the boy who cupped her butt in anticipation.

As he entered, he felt her tighten around him at the foreign feeling of something pushing through her walls and he groaned in pleasure.

She shuddered, going deeper and deeper till his whole length was inside her and she threw her head back in a throat ripping moan as he supported her lower back with his sweaty hands.

He waited for her to get used to the feeling of him inside her, the strangely full sensation she wasn't accustomed to.

She moved faster than he had expected her to, raising herself up and down as she bit her lip, failing utterly at keeping the little mewls exploding out of her at bay.

Mike grit his teeth at how tight it felt inside her, and how the heat she radiated sent his mind railing.

Sounds rang through the room, the soft creaking of the bed and the moans of the teenagers entangled in the love they had woven over the past two years they had spent together.

Admittedly, desire had been the overriding factor in El's endeavour to figure out what she felt was, but at that particular instant, she felt more in love with Mike than she had ever before.

Being held by him like this - as embarrassed as she was, as unattractive as she felt with sweat trickling down her back and fluid seeping out of her onto him - it made her feel euphoric.

And even through his tightly shut eyes and beads of sweat forming on his closely knit eyebrows, she could sense he felt the same.

El bobbed above him slowly, letting him guide her with his hands that gripped her waist, fingers digging into her skin.

Moaned escaped them both one after another, panting heavily as El felt a liquid heat pushing under her belly, moving quickly as she moaned louder and louder with every passing breath.

"Mike, I'm-"

" _I know_ ," He whispered, his voice strained and hoarse.

" _Me too_."

Mike raised himself, slamming deep into her one last time as El cried out, intense waves of pleasure hitting her once, then twice and over and over as she collapsed over Mike who pushed into her once more before huffing a breath out and loosening his grip on her.

Neither of them spoke, just breathing in unison, relaxing as they came down from their high and letting their bodies unwind from the strain they had put it through.

"Where," Mike murmured, still trying to catch his breath, a few minutes later.

" _Where did you learn all of this_?"

El giggled, rolling off him and onto her bed resting her head on his arm comfortably, watching him raise an eyebrow at her.

 ** _"You'd be surprised at what girls talk about in the locker room."_**

As the next day rolled in, after Mike had skilfully escaped that night before ol' Hopper came back from his patrol, seemingly everything felt different to him.

The day looked more serene, the school a little more welcoming and even as Max whistled by him on her skateboard - a fact that usually got on his nerves - he responded with a grin of his own.

"You giving me that creepy smile, I assume something good happened?"

Max fell into step beside the boy who hummed in response, happily waving to El who looked shyly to the ground as Mike made his way towards her.

"So, what happened?" Max pushed expectantly, disappointed when the boy put a finger to his lips, nodding his head in denial.

"I help them," She huffed, scowling in frustration and watching him walk over to his girlfriend, robably not even noticing her stopping.

"And they keep me in the dark?"

 _To say he felt euphoric_ , Mike mused, _was far too much of an understatement._

But even if all the memories of the previous night were forgotten, even if by any chance -given the terrible luck they have with other worldly creatures- he had to part with the moments he spent laying in her arms under the moonlight, he was certain he wouldn't forget one very important detail.

Jane "Eleven" Hopper, his girlfriend of the past two years was quite certainly, **_a one of a kind seductress._**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know this update is delayed by...well, a long shot, but I'm sorry! I've been busy with university and was dealing with my eating disorder, so it took me quite a while. _**

 **Hope you liked it though!**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they meant the world to me!**


End file.
